Broken Little Things
by Chiri-tan
Summary: What if Kuroko was not as strong as how we knew him to be? What if he decided to quit basketball along with his best friend? What if both Ogiwara and Kuroko were tormented by the sheer guilt of their best friend quitting basketball for them? What if the Sun and the Moon were broken into tiny little pieces? Rakuzan! OgiKuro; Akashi (bcs he deserves his own warning); drabble-series
1. Opening

**Broken Little Things.**

Ogiwara Shigehiro watched as Kuroko's eyes traveled on the backs of the running mob of males as they circle around the town for the third time. His eyes were blank, emotionless, and generally unfeeling, but the sheer fact that his eyes even _lingered _on them made a chill ran down Ogiwara's spine.

Kuroko had missed practice just as much as he did.

But none of them said anything as the slowest member of the mob, a skinny boy with brown hair tried to catch up to his teammates. The said teammates ran even faster ahead, but the boy showed no signs of giving up. It was almost like...

_"Let's not give up until the end!"_

He had naively said those words before, he had. Ogiwara noticed just how much of a fool he was before, and now he had to pay a price for that foolishness, along with his own cowardice.

Kuroko stood beside him, a vanilla milkshake in one hand and a book on the other, but his icy azure eyes were still deadpanned into the boys ahead of them. He had missed practice, even when he wasn't good at it, he had missed it.

Ogiwara wordlessly slipped his hand on Kuroko's own, trying to keep on walking. Kuroko followed him as they made their way into the same direction as the boys.

But then the boys had gone to the basketball court just ahead of them for practice, one ball happened to bounce its way into Ogiwara, who then scoffed at himself.

The sight of the orange ball had excite him, but at the same time, he cursed himself as Kuroko stared listlessly at the orange ball that connected them in the first place. He could never bear watching that icy azure eyes sparkling with hidden fire of longing and determination as it stared at the ball, but never tried to take it. Kuroko had quit basketball, all for _his _sake. Kuroko had consented into going to the same high school as him, _all for his sake_...

Ogiwara picked up the ball and stared at it for a long time. His heart pounded just a little as he recalled all those times he had taken up to dribble, pass, and shoot this little guy around. He smiled a faint smile before taking up a shooting position.

_'Crap, I missed!' Outside shoots were never Ogiwara's forte, but he wasn't usually the baddest. And he almost wanted to curse himself for even failing such an important shot at such an important match. If the shoot had gone it, they would have gotten a solid double digits from the absolute Teikou. He even passed the Unstoppable Scorer of the said Generation of Miracles! Surely he could have done even-_

_"Oh...? Okay..." __**SLAM!**_

_Ogiwara looked up from his ponder only to realized that the purple-haired center of Teikou slammed the ball into his own hoop. At first, Ogiwara had thought that Murasakibara (he remembered Kuroko mentioning about his current teammate in one of his texts) had gone to the hoop in order to take the rebound, but obviously, that wasn't the case._

_He was utterly __**insulted **__by the act, but he was powerless to do anything. Teikou was simply... too strong..._

_They didn't even see him as an opponent. He was just a plaything to make the games more interesting. He was just-_

_"Aaaah, I wanted that shot to go in so they'd look good just for a bit. After all, it's rare that I let someone pass me that easily." Aomine Daiki (Kuroko's other best friend in Teikou, he recalled) groaned to Murasakibara, who then shrugged. It couldn't be...! So the fact that he just passed the Unstoppable Scorer was just... a fluke...?_

_Just... what was he doing the entire match?! Was he even playing?!_

_Or..._

_Was everything just a game Akashi Seijuurou played to show him how __**worthless **__his efforts were?_

Ogiwara choked, suddenly finding himself unable to _breathe_.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya watched as Ogiwara-kun's body just _froze _in the shooting position for a solid five minutes.

Truth to be told, Kuroko didn't think that Ogiwara-kun would even _want _to touch the ball. After all, Ogiwara-kun had shut himself down after _that _match. Deep down, Kuroko knew that Ogiwara-kun missed the court just as much as he did, but...

But Kuroko found himself crushed with pain and misery whenever Ogiwara-kun shivered or faked a grin on his face whenever he was asked about his former favorite sport. In the most extreme cases, Ogiwara-kun would start to hyperventilate the moment he stepped onto the court. That was the very reason Kuroko had disappeared directly after the Nationals on _that _day.

He had been the one who walked the green-colored Ogiwara-kun into a park nearby the gym they had played on. He had been the one to wash off the tears and vomits off of Ogiwara-kun's face as he hugged himself and shiver from the severe emotional breakdown he was having...

After all, Kuroko himself knew just how hard it was to push yourself into the point of vomiting, he knew how hard it was to have _all _your efforts unrecognized. But he didn't know just how _hard _it was to have your hard work ridiculed and deemed worthless.

Ogiwara-kun refused to speak to him, or to anyone else for that matter. They went back to Kuroko's house, despite the fact that it was small. His family were all worried sick for their former neighbor's energetic son who came down to their house as pale as sheet itself.

Three days. That had been the days Kuroko spent enduring Ogiwara-kun's silence. That been the days Kuroko felt _guilt _coming down onto him in rolling waves. It was _torture _in its truest sense. And so he disappeared from Teikou, coming only to finish his exams. Ogiwara-kun also went back to Meikou. And although he was somehow normal again, Kuroko knew that his friend won't be touching the basketball he used to love so much just because how it had thoroughly crushed him to the point that he hyperventilated just by stepping onto the court.

Kuroko couldn't remember the last time he had spoken. He just _couldn't_, not after the days he had spent talking to the shivering Ogiwara-kun for _hours _straight. He couldn't comfort his best friend, he couldn't do anything, and he had indirectly broke Ogiwara-kun into a shivering mess. Kuroko couldn't find his voice, not anymore. It seemed to have left him the very night Ogiwara-kun became _frightened _with his own favorite sport.

Suddenly, Ogiwara-kun coughed. It sounded as if he just couldn't breathe. Kuroko gasped, but then he hugged Ogiwara-kun and tried to soothe him down. The orange-colored ball rolled back to its owner, who paid no attention to the boys hugging just by their court's sidelines.

Ogiwara-kun was starting to heal as Kuroko stroke his back times and times again. He took a deep breath and eventually started to calm down under Kuroko's soothing touches and whispers of nothing. He knew that Ogiwara-kun spent each and every waking moment of his life thinking that it was his fault that Kuroko couldn't find his voice anymore, or couldn't take a basketball anymore. He thought that it was his fault...

Just as much Kuroko thought that it was his fault that Ogiwara-kun couldn't step on the court which used to be his _home _without hyperventilating. It was tormenting to say at the least.

But then Ogiwara-kun pulled _him _into his embrace with a sad smile across his face. "I'm sorry, Kuroko..." he whispered breathily, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine now, okay? I'm sorry. Sorry, I'm sorry..."

_'You don't have to keep on apologizing, Ogiwara-kun...' _he wanted to say, but he couldn't find his voice anywhere...

None of them wanted to have this conversation, but neither of them could say anything.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kuroko?" The future student council president of Rakuzan high school could hear them as clear as the day as he watched the freshmen filling over the school. The redheaded boy sat down underneath the cherry blossom tree as he directed his gaze towards two familiar faces.

They were holding each other's hands like their lives depended on it, and he thought it was _weak_ and yet completely adorable. He watched as his former phantom sixth man nodded with his usual blank and expressionless look across his face, not speaking any word at all.

Akashi Seijuurou watched as the utterly broken Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tetsuya entered the Rakuzan High School's building, their eyes lingering on the gyms lined up nicely behind the main building, yet they steered clear out of it. Broken little things they were, but broken things could always be fixed and used again if you glued it strong enough...

In all actuality, he had seen the entirety of the future. He had foresaw a pair of sun and moon winning under his absolute orders, he had seen them. Now, he just needed them to be _his_.

After all, Akashi was the one who broke them. Wasn't it obvious that they were _his _broken little things?

* * *

_I can finally get this out of my head... after reading 226... I just... I dunno..._

_But I guess I really like OgiKuroAka that I always manage to just slip some of it here XD_

_In case it wasn't clear enough, how Kuroko found out about Ogiwara's trauma was because they were supposed to return to receive the trophy for the first and second place in tournament, but the moment Ogiwara stepped into the court, he started to swoon and turned sickly pale. He excused himself, but then he found an extremely worried Kuroko who then took him out of the gym and took care of him in the park._

_In short, Broken Little Things has an Ogiwara who would go into a panic/anxiety-attack whenever he stepped into a basketball court/or just play basketball in general and a Kuroko who turned mute because of his shock towards Ogiwara's trauma ^^_

_Please review?_


	2. Rumors I

**Broken Little Things.**

_**Prompt 1: Rumors I**_

* * *

_"Hey, have you heard?"_

_"Heard what?"_

_"About that, you know, the famous couple in the freshmen year!"_

_"Ehhh? Which one? Kirigiri-san and Naegi-kun?"_

_"No! I'm talking about __**them**__, Class C's Ogiwara-kun and Kuroko-kun!"_

_"Ohhhh them! Of course I heard about them!"_

* * *

_Rumor Number 1: Ogiwara-kun and Kuroko-kun is never apart other than their club activities. Kuroko-kun is in the library committee and Ogiwara-kun is in the cooking club. And usually, if the other's club activities finished earlier, he will definitely come to the other's clubroom and went home together._

* * *

Kamiki Shizuru walked towards the library, a slightly irritated expression across her face. Her short gray skirt fluttered as she walked in a fast pace so as not to miss the librarian with the last shift. She really didn't want to find ten books about Showa Era that she needed to read by the end of the week by herself.

It was clumsy of her to forget this assignment, especially when it was a student-teaching class taught by the fearsome student council president, Akashi Seijuurou.

She then waved her head from right to left, trying to find anyone who might see her running in the corridor, when she found none, she dashed her way into the library.

The library of Rakuzan High School was big, a tad bigger than most other schools. Kamiki made her way to the librarian's desk, trying to find the last librarian of the day.

"Um, excuse me...?" She sounded, but there was nobody to hear her. "Excuse me...?" She repeated again.

Suddenly, there was a tug on her sleeve, and she jumped onto the librarian's desk. Damn her habits as a gymnast kicked in so hard.

A hollow-looking pair of azure eyes bore into her own as the owner of those beautiful orbs tilted his head to the side. _Do you need something? _She seemed to understand what he was saying, even without him actually saying anything.

"W-when did you get there...?" She asked as he jumped back down from the table, a confused expression plastered across her face. The light blue-haired boy only stared at his feet and then back to her. _I have been here for a while though..._ maybe.

"Um, are you the librarian?" A nod. Kamiki then took a time to let her eyes travel down to the boy's nametag;

_Librarian_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

"Um, Kuroko-kun. Can you help me find books about Showa Era? I mean, I'm required to read ten books and then write off the conclusions about them before concluding them into one solid essay, but... since I'm a bit pressed in time, I want to find just one book from which I can just conclude everything..." She rambled, but Kuroko-kun only nodded politely and gestured her to follow him.

When they arrived in one of the bookshelf, Kuroko-kun took out three books, all of them about Showa Era and yet not as thick as others Kamiki had seen before.

"Um, this is...?" Kuroko-kun then stacked them from the thinnest to the thickest, each of them had been bookmarked with various notes, it was as if... "Did you use this to make your assignment?" There was another nod.

Kamiki then bowed to the small boy, a gratitude smile wide on her face. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun! Here, I'll give you the cookies I made in my club as a gratitude, okay?" She handed him a small plastic bag of cookies, which the boy took with a respectful bow.

"Well, I better get started, then! Thank you so much, Kuroko-kun!" She ran towards the exit, only to bump into another member of Class C. She hurriedly apologize before running away to start on her assignment, only to remember that she had left her bag in the librarian's desk.

Kamiki ran back to the library, only to find the two rumored couple holding hands with one another as they made their way out.

That had been the first spark of the rumor, told by Kamiki Shizuru of Class 2-D.

**oOo**

Nishijou Haruna was the prima donna of the cooking club. With a clumsy personality and lack of any cooking skills aside from desserts, she was the main attraction of the otherwise ordinary club.

Some guys joined the club only to be around her, but her eyes were always glued to that raven-haired boy who was currently struggling to ice a vanilla cake they had been tasked to make today.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, that was his name. A boy one year under her with a happy- yet haunted- baby blue eyes and a grin across his face. He had join the cooking club and came out as a prodigious, yet clumsy, cook. He came the latest to the club, and yet leave the earliest. Ogiwara-kun always left as soon as his dish was plated.

Nishijou didn't fix her eyes on him because she was attracted to him, not at all. The reason she always stared was because she felt somehow there was something missing whenever he saw that boy.

He hurriedly iced his cake in a delicate black-and-white frosting with a shape of a pair of piyos talking to one another. He smiled at his creation before yelling out to the club leader that he was done and he will be going home.

Club practice ended a little bit late today, Nishijou admitted, but she had never seen Ogiwara-kun in a hurry before, it made her curious.

"Whoa, Kuroko! Sorry for not picking you up!" Ogiwara-kun spoke to nobody as he packed his cake, but she caught him glancing to the door behind her with an apologetic expression. Nishijou turned to see no one. No one was there.

But then when Ogiwara-kun was almost finished with his packing, the club leader ran towards Ogiwara-kun's table and smiled. "Kuroko-kun! Are you picking up Ogiwara-kun?" Nishijou squinted her eyes and finally took notice of a boy standing quietly on the corner of Ogiwara-kun's corner. He had the most adorable powder blue hair and a pair of striking azure eyes.

The blue-haired boy nodded once as Shizuru asked him a question with a beaming smile across her face. But when Ogiwara-kun was finished, they linked their hands together and bid an adieu to the club, all the while holding hands with one another.

Nishijou walked towards her best friend with a confused expression across her face. "Shizuru-chan..."

"Hmm? What's up, Haruna-chan?"

"Who're they? Are they...?"

"Whoa, Haruna, haven't you heard of them? They're Ogiwara-kun and Kuroko-kun of the freshman year! Do you know that club activities is the only hours they spend away from one another? Romantic, right?!" Shizuru-chan sighed dreamily. Both of them _had _bonded through their love for BL, after all...

"Could it be they... pick each other up in their club activities if the others ran late?"

"Yeah! And then they'll walk home together! Plot twist is Ogiwara-kun actually lives with Kuroko-kun!"

"Whoa! That's a valid idea! Awesome!"

And that was how Nishijou Haruna spread rumors across the sophomore year that Ogiwara-kun and Kuroko-kun of the freshman year were dating.

* * *

And neither Kamiki Shizuru and Nishijou Haruna knew that Ogiwara Shigehiro is _indeed _living with Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_**Next:**_

_**Rumor Number 2: Ogiwara-kun understands what Kuroko-kun is thinking and always replies back out loud even without the smaller boy talking.**_

_**Rumor Number 3: Kuroko-kun will visibly flash an anger to anyone who mentions the word "basketball" in Ogiwara-kun's presence.**_

* * *

_I'm making this fic a drabble-series concerning Ogiwara and Kuroko's life in Rakuzan. Some chapters will be fluffy, others angsty, others scary. Thanks to __**Fumus-00 **__for the awesome idea! _

_I think some of it will be written in a random character's point of view like this chapter, at least in Part 1 which centers around rumors that had been accumulated thanks to Ogiwara and Kuroko's love love relationship in Rakuzan._

_And there will be Akashi as well, at least I've planned him to be in it._

_Feel free to suggest a name for the characters who will narrate the story, and I'm also open to suggestions regarding the rumors!_


	3. Rumors II

**Broken Little Things**

_**Part 1: Rumors II**_

* * *

_"Oi, you heard about them?"_

_"Them? Them who?"_

_"The rumored gay couple from Class C, dumbass!"_

_"I heard from my Senpai in the health committee, she said they're absolutely adorable."_

_"Wait, isn't Kamiki-senpai into BLs and shit? Are you sure that this is authentic?"_

_"It's authentic. I saw it myself yesterday. And damn straight they're adorable."_

* * *

_Rumor Number 2: Ogiwara can hear other people's thoughts- or at least Kuroko's thoughts._

* * *

Sendou Ryoutaro was in trouble. He'd flunked the first two classic literature tests and couldn't afford to get the third one if he wanted to play in the next soccer match with the nearby school. As a favorite in the varsity team, he couldn't flunk this test or else Akashi Seijuurou the president of student council will ban him from playing.

He went to the teacher to find the solution to his problems, and unfortunately since the teacher of the said subject was busy, he was only given the list of people who could help him.

The first guy on the list (highlighted with a really bright yellow highlight) was Kuroko Tetsuya, he didn't remember having anyone named that in Class C, though. Or maybe he wasn't paying attention, Sendou spent most of his class-life sleeping in, after all.

And the second one, he knew he could deal with. Ogiwara Shigehiro, the energetic easygoing kid who was ultimately the class' clown and that easygoing guy whom all guys and girls found easy to talk to. He was rather famous in Kyoto as a the ace of a highly prestigious basketball team in Kyoto- Ogiwara of Meikou, although he was part of the cooking club now- much to the girls' shrill screams and adoration.

Nobody knew why he didn't join the basketball club, though. And personally, Sendou didn't really care.

And so he found himself still sitting on his desk although the lunch time was already announced. He looked over to the back of the class, where the raven-haired kid faced to the desk behind him and was studying classic literature, their next- next subject with a test.

The others who was still in the classroom remained with a book on their desk and a note on their laps. Sendou stood up and went over to Ogiwara with a smile across his face. "Yo, Ogiwara," he greeted casually. Ogiwara looked up to him with a grin. "Yo, Sendou! Can I help you?" He asked.

"I was hoping that you'd lend me a hand, you know? For the test..." Ogiwara narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yeah?" He asked once more, still confused. "Your test scores are always awesome, so I figured that you might be able to help me." Ogiwara then laughed, his right hand happily grasping the paler one underneath it.

Whoa, Sendou didn't notice that Ogiwara was holding hands with someone.

Not even that, he didn't even notice that there was another person behind Ogiwara all this time. His eyes widened as a pair of striking azure eyes met his own with absolutely nothing on his face. Ogiwara laughed again. "Yeah, you managed to get another one out of Sendou, Kuroko!"

The azure-eyed Kuroko blinked before tilting his head slightly to the left, his eyes never leaving Sendou's own. "Kuroko's asking you to sit down, Sendou, he'll teach you too!" _Too? _The powder blue-haired boy then nodded, as if confirming Sendou's thoughts. "Basically, yeah, I got my good scores from Kuroko's tutoring! And he agreed to help you too!"

Sendou then sat dumbfounded as Kuroko and Ogiwara 'studied'. It was more like Kuroko only stared at Ogiwara, or sighed, or nod his head a little or shake his head a little and Ogiwara would be all like: "Really? Which one am I doing wrong?" or "Jeebus I got that wrong?! STUPID!" or "What a stupid mistake, but everyone could get it, right, Kuroko?" or even "Jeez why are you being so mean? I won't buy you vanilla milkshakes today!" All the while still holding hands with one another.

Sendou fidgeted a little, but then a good fifteen minutes later, Ogiwara was done with his studying and offered a smile to Sendou. "Okay, I'll teach you! I bet you didn't get anything Kuroko taught earlier, did ya?" _The guy didn't even talk, much less teach anything_. Kuroko stared at him for a few seconds before tugging Ogiwara's sleeve, the kid then sighed. "Well, yeah, other people will definitely think that way, won't they?" He ruffled Kuroko's teal hair with a pout across his face. But then turned to face Sendou with another grin fresh on his face.

"So, Sendou, shall I teach you about our country's most gracious classical literature?" He said with a faked medieval accent, Sendou-and Kuroko, although it was so inaudible he couldn't be heard- laughed.

* * *

_Rumor Number 3: Do __**not **__mention anything pertaining to basketball in Ogiwara's presence, or else you'll find yourself thinking that you're being haunted by your own shadows._

_(OC credits to __**Seithr-Kairy**__)_

* * *

"C'mon, Ogiwara, just hear me out!" Hozuki Kaoru held a form in his hand as he tried to get a boy wearing a white apron with a light blue cat on top to listen to him. Ogiwara Shigehiro sighed. "Didn't you get the rejection from Sendou, Hozuki? I'm in the cooking club, so I won't be joining soccer-team or any other sports team!"

"That's why you should hear me out, Ogiwara. C'mon, just for a bit, okay?"

Ogiwara finally relented with a soft sigh. "Okay, make it quick. I still have to plate my spaghetti before it could be served." Hozuki then sighed as Ogiwara stopped walking so fast. "Join the soccer club, Ogiwara. Please! We have the perfect position for you as the Attacking Middlefielder. C'mon, please please pleaaase!"

"I've never played soccer before, you know? At least not professionally." Ogiwara sighed, but Hozuki could detect how his voice became increasingly more uncomfortable as he spoke. "I know, I know that you used to play basketball for Meikou! But you're their ace and you have the perfect build and stamina for the field! C'mon, Ogiwara- the matches are really fun, you know!"

Hozuki was smiling wide as he promoted his club, but Ogiwara's face turned as pale as sheets and he trembled. "S-sorry, Hozuki. I just remember Kuroko needs me for something. Seeya, gottago!" Ogiwara then ran away from him, his hands clutching tightly at his head as sweat matted down his forehead relentlessly.

The ace of the soccer club sighed, but then returned to practice soon after. When he arrived in the changing room, he felt like something was watching him.

He looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. His locker wasn't pranked, nothing was out of place, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was being _watched _by someone. Hozuki went home directly after practice, all the while running from his own shadow. Maybe it wasn't his shadow which scared him, maybe it was the pair of electric azure eyes watching him from the corner of the changing room, or the slight brush of shoulder, so light and feathery it was impossible for a human to do it by his locker. Or maybe the fact that there was another shadow accompanying his when he walked, or a light-sounding footsteps which followed him until he ran out of the school gates.

It was scary, _fucking _scary. And he remembered that the only thing he did out of the ordinary today was trying to recruit Ogiwara into the team. He swore to never do it again, all the while telling his best friend the Kendo captain of his experience today.

* * *

In the penthouse of an apartment building 15 minutes walk from Rakuzan High School, a boy with raven hair and baby blue eyes was curled in the sofa with his tealheaded best friend. Ogiwara Shigehiro always had this strange habit of curling around Kuroko like he was a cat whenever he felt one of his episodes. Earlier today, when Hozuki was confronting him with his _past_, he had lost it and ran to find Kuroko in the library.

The tealhead, as silent and graceful as ever, took him in his fortress of books and hugged him until the shivering stopped. He also returned Ogiwara to the home economics' classroom before heading off to god knows where.

Little did Shige knew that Kuroko might have traumatized a poor soccer club member for the life of him.

* * *

_**Next: **_

_**Rumor Number 4: It is impossible to find Kuroko by yourself, it's just... impossible. To find Kuroko, you'll need Ogiwara's help. Either him or Akashi Seijuurou, but everyone knows that it's not gonna happen.**_

_**Rumor Number 5: Ogiwara-kun doesn't accept lunchboxes made for him by his fans, instead he brought one (cooked it too!) himself and was said to eat it together with Kuroko-kun every lunch break... hand feeding the smaller boy!**_

* * *

_For people who're requesting rumors with Akashi in it, it will appear on the IV and V part, since it's the last chapters of Prompt 1. _

_I'm gonna make almost all female population of Rakuzan who will narrate this story a fujoshi, so XD_

_I wonder what I should do for Prompt 2~_


End file.
